


An Autistic's Experience with "Senioritis"

by Emeraldwhale



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ADHD, Autism, Gen, Neurodiversity, Not poetry, short essay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwhale/pseuds/Emeraldwhale
Summary: This was something I had to write for class, but I figured I'd upload it here because I like what I wrote.(I know I don't mention autism specifically, but I am autistic and have ADHD)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	An Autistic's Experience with "Senioritis"

I’ve always dealt with “senioritis.” ADHD sucks. So the whole “not caring” thing? Been there, done that. Frankly, I don’t understand how some people  _ aren’t  _ in that state. I’ll just deal with it like I always have. Panic, mostly. I have never had any self control. Self imposed deadlines don’t work on me, because I know who imposed those deadlines, and I know they’re full of it. I’ve had a couple classes that I probably should have failed, but the teacher saw I knew the material so I passed.

This still isn’t long enough, so I’ll explain my thought process when receiving an assignment. Depending on my mood, I might just do it there and then. Usually, though, I put it into the back of my mind and quietly stress about it. For me, once the school day ends, (actually it’s more like once third period ends,) my brain is out of school mode. Maybe it’s because my medication starts to wear off? Actually, I think that’s it, because during band camp, I hit that point around 2:00pm. Band camp starts about an hour later than school, so that makes sense. It’s like I have a battery. It drains when I do work. Breaks don’t recharge me, they just don’t drain energy. Even if it’s something I like doing, I still drain. I have a social battery too, but that drains much slower.

Sometimes I can go into hyperfocus mode and get something done, but I don’t get to control when that happens. In fact, sometimes that works to my disadvantage, because I’ll get hyperfixated on something else. There are very few things I can purposely hyperfixate on, one of which is organizing my pokemon cards. I’ve got hundreds, so I like to sit and separate the special ones, then the holo and non holo. Then I sort the non holo by type and then alphabetically. Then I separate the holos into normal holos and reverse holos, and do the same. Finally, I put the special cards into plastic sleeves to protect them. I can do this for hours. I wish I could do this for whatever I wanted.


End file.
